los problemas no discriminan
by NAT AND ASH
Summary: nunca pense que me pasaria esto... todo se me viene encima... lo bueno es que tu estas ahi...


Hijo despierta- trate de despertarlo sin sentir algo de culpa, se veía tan lindo durmiendo era su pequeño, su primer hijo, y el primero de su amor, de piel pálida como la de ella, cabello azulado, ojos celestes y un gran corazón dormía la verdad era toda un ternura, pues obvio se parece más al padre, aunque muchos decían que de ella solo tenía la nariz y la piel eso si la forma de los ojos era completamente de ella, grandes y hermosos solo que un poco más masculino- bebé llegaras tarde a la escuela- el pequeñito solo se aferró a su almohada- mami… cinco minutos más…- dijo con un tono agudito e infantil demasiado tierno, yo solo lo cargue y me dirigí al baño con él a bañarlo, la verdad era el sol que iluminaba mi vida, verlo jugar con sus carritos mientras yo cocinaba me enternecía pero a quien no, era muy tierno, desde bebé tuvo el antecedente de "hijo de un Shane" y por eso se hiso famoso por decirlo así como "el nuevo Shane" o "el próximo héroe" la verdad eso de el "absolutismo" no va conmigo, pienso que los méritos se dan por lo que se hace antes de morir no por lo que tus padres te hereden, por la sangre, o el apellido, después de ayudarlo a bañarse me fui a ayudarlo a cambiar aunque él dijera "no ma… yo puedo solito" yo sabía que siempre necesitaba de mi- ¿estas emocionado Will?- le dije mientras veía que se concentraba más en una figuras de juguete que en lo que decía- si ma- dijo mientras intentaba armar una torre con cuadrados de colores llamativos y por ultimo puso un triángulo en la superficie luego gritó emocionado-¡te gusta mami!- su voz infantil lleno toda la cocina como íbamos tarde comeríamos en la barra- si hijo- dije con una sonrisa sincera, que tal que le guste la arquitectura-aquí tienes mi amor- dije pasándole unos sándwiches y un vaso de jugo- gracias mami- dijo mientras empezaba a comer, la verdad yo también me alegre cada vez que Eli se va de viaje de negocios se colocaba triste- ¡hoy vamos a jugar baseball!-luego de terminar mi desayuno cogí las llaves del auto y dije- si pero después del colegio- le abrí la puerta para que entrara y nos fuimos…

* * *

Iba directo a mi empleo cuando llegan unos periodistas- ¿está enterada de la infidelidad de su esposo?-yo puse cara de sorprendida mientras trataba de que me dejen tranquila- no, no se él no me es infiel- dujo empujando la aglomeración- por supuesto que si- dijo un periodista- mientras le colocaba un micrófono- que se siente ser engañada- ella se molestó-¡ya déjenme tranquila!- dije apartando todos los presente y yéndome a mi trabajo- Beatrice… que te pusieron cachos- me dijeron las chismosas del hospital- ¡cállense!- dije entrando a mi consultorio rápidamente pacientes pasaron muchos preguntando por la noticia pero definitivamente no lo creo así, EL AMOR DE ELI Y YO PERMANECERA, digan lo que digan es que esta es la clase de rumores que me sacan la piedra hay señor ¡2 DE LA TARDE Y NO E BUSCADO A WILL! Salí corriendo del hospital y busque en el colegio, donde lo encontré solo en el salón… bueno no tan solo- buenas usted es la madre de… ¿Trixie?- dijo el sorprendido- Trixie…- respondí -¿twist?-luego el me abrazo- Twist, ¿eres maestro?- le pregunte, siempre me había dicho que los odiaba- bueno amo los niños, vaya así que este es tu hijo- dijo sobándole el cabello-si él es, no es lindo-dije colocándome a su altura- si los dos- dijo él tratando de empezar lo mismo pero bueno viene a paz- y que ha sido de ti- me pregunto a lo que yo respondí- bueno empecé de enfermera, luego de jefe de primeros auxilios y urgencias, asistente en cirugía, cirujana, luego me especialice en pediatría y bueno me estoy estudiando neurología… digamos que no hice nada- dije al final en un tono gracioso por lo tanto él se rió- claro, como no, será que tengo al frente a la mujer maravilla- respondió divertido…

No sé- creo dije al ver todo lo que hice- bueno si quieres quedamos en tomar café- dije para ver si reconstruimos amistad- bien bueno adiós Trixie, adiós campeón- dijo desordenando su cabello ahora solo faltaba que Elías me diera la cara, aunque pensándolo bien él no sería capaz de hacer eso…

y dime Will ¿que hiciste hoy?- llegue a preguntar en eso un hombre tomó a mi pequeño del cuello- mama...-dijo el asustado-dame todo lo que tengas-me dijo luego otro atrás me inmovilizo-¡NO LE HAGAS NADA!- luego el que me sujetaba me tapo la boca- no grites...- en eso me empezo a manosear para buscar algo de valor, de lo cual tomo mi telefono, mis joyas y pues en mi bolso saco todos los documentos llevandose lo de valor- veo que estas muy hermosa... es mas porque no nos divertimos delante de tu hijo...

* * *

Hi! Hoy estuve pensando, porque no un nuevo fic… y es que pensaran ja ja ja se te acumulan las histories, pues no resulta que hoy o mañana se acaba un fic… bueno sin más preámbulos será… adivinen XD… estuvo cortito por hacer el final épico pero descuiden a esta escritora jamás se le van las ideas ( es más hay gente que dice que vivo en mi imaginación)

Ash

* * *

El público opina

¿Quién crees que será la amante de Eli?

¿Twist será malo o bueno?

¿Por qué Trixie eligió estudiar medicina?

¿Quieres algo en específico para el siguiente capítulo?

¿Will no es una ternurita?

Y última… pregunto mucho parece un interrogatorio… bueno trato con militares XD (padre sub oficial de la marina… wiii)

¿ De qué fic será el fino épico?

Silencio

A kilómetros de distancia

La clave de sol

Maldad en tus ojos

Ya mucha pregunta… favor responderla en el comentario saben que es costumbre mía mostrarles el menú… ok chao


End file.
